Don't Forget the Milk
by Mina1914
Summary: Francis, who discovers an interesting kink, mentions it to Arthur, and requests for him to wear a collar. Arthur obliges.


Today, it was hot. The sky was cloudless, allowing the sun complete access to making my day a little less enjoyable. I could feel my t-shirt stick to my back uncomfortably from the perspiration. My hands were sweaty from wearing my gardening gloves. Those also clung to my skin uncomfortably. Sighing, I raised an arm and wiped my forehead off with the back of my hand. Although the sunlight may be a good thing for the flowers, it made my "relaxing time" less relaxing.

A bottle of water would hit the spot right now.

Grunting, I ripped a weed a bit too harshly out of the soil. I threw it over my shoulder (in the general direction of where I usually disposed of them), and then continued upturning soil. Once I made a small space that will suffice, I reached over to my side – with a small perk of a smile – and took hold of the small beginning of the new flower I was intending to add to my garden. Rosemary. I liked the spice, too.

Once adding the flower to the family, I tucked the excess soil in, and shifted in my crouching position to grab the watering can. The soil darkened a shade as I poured a nice amount of water to the newly added kin. Instantly, the garden looked a bit more charming with it's addition.

Suddenly, I could hear the familiar rustling of feet over grass in my direction, drowning out the other sounds of nature around me. How humane, to hear disturbance. Heaving a sigh, I placed my troveldown, and then wiped my hands off on the capris I wore for gardening. I plucked my gloves off as I stood from my crouched position, and then frowned when I felt my legs ache from stiffness.

"Maybe if you spent this much time practicing cuisine, you may be as good as a cook as me.", I heard the all-too familiar voice state in a friendly, mocking tone. I turned to face my husband as I shook my shirt out, letting cool air in, which felt great. "I don't need to when I have your hands to feed me.", was my careless response, as I looked up at him, into his alluring blue eyes. Today, his hair was as flourishas ever. The blonde locks rested on his shoulders in a boring way.

"What do you want, Francis?", I asked, crossing my arms as I stared at him, slightly irritated he interrupted me at this time. He knew I disliked having my gardening hours disrupted. But once I noticed the water bottle hanging loosely from his fingers, water dripping off from the sudden change in temperature, I didn't mind as much.

A small, knowing smirk drifted over his lips before it eased into a soft smile. "I have an offer to make.", he answered my question, and then held his arm out, which was connected to the hand that held the water bottle. I eyed said water bottle, and then licked my dried lips. After taking a few hesitant steps towards him, not sure if I shouldsuccumb to his coaxing, I decided I didn't really care; what was I fighting against?

I snatched the bottle from him.

Instantly, the coolness on my sweaty palm felt magnificent. Keeping my eyes trained on his, I carefully unscrewed the cap, and lifted it to my lips. When I tilted it, letting the satisfying water travel into my mouth, I let him win, and closed my eyes in bliss. I swallowed, the feeling of the water indulging my parched throat reminding me why I love Francis.

"Would you come inside and take a break for a moment, to hear my offer?", Francis asked once I closed the water bottle again. I looked at him briefly, and then glanced back at my tools. After turning back, I nodded. "Sure. Let me just gather my things." Let's just call the rest of the day my "break".

After he confirmed with a nod, I turned back and walked over to my previous spot once more.

It only took me a few minutes to bring my gardening tools in and place them in their respectful places, and to change into more daily clothing (a pair of black trousers, and a gray sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, which was visible by the v-neck collar). We met at the island counter in the kitchen, with Francis leaning against the stove, his arms crossed, facing me. After leaning over and placing my forearms on the surface of the island counter, I raised my eyes to him. Once I motioned with my hand for him to speak, he cleared his throat.

"Ah, I know you remember how you had previously asked me to..uh, spank you. A few months back.", he began, his eyes downcast towards the linoleum floor, avoiding my eyes.

Of course I remembered. And it was a few months back, when I had asked him to fulfill one of my, er, _sexual _needs. I never expected him to bring it up again this way, though. What did he mean by offer, exactly?

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me. He continued. "I would..like to request something as well. For you to do. For me.", his voice seemed a bit uneasy, as if he was expecting me to lash out or something. When he finally raised his eyes back to me, I made sure my face was blank, to not cause any doubt. After a moment, I realized he wanted me to speak.

"Oh, well, then..what is it? I can't exactly accept your offer if I don't know what it is.", I stood straight, lifting my arms off the counter. I sighed. Surprised, I saw him bite his lip. So, he was genuinely embarrassed about this? How bizarre - but I didn't comment.

Once he finished re-considering, he swallowed heavily. "I want..you to wear a collar.", he said, and then stared at me, as if he was looking for any sign of a negative response. But, it's a good thing he won't see any, because I know it's a bad thing to make the other person uneasy. And, yes, I will consider it, because it's also not good to just throw a request like this away, without any consideration. Francis had done what I asked before, so the least I could do is think about it.

After clearing my throat, I rubbed my lips together. "Ah, well, I need to know exactly what you mean. Do you think we could sit down and talk about it?", I asked, pursing my lips in a way that would seem like a smile. I could see his shoulders relax a bit, as if he was holding back a breath, and just let it go.

"Of course. How about at the table?"

So, once we moved to the dining table – sitting across from each other, I let Francis sort his thoughts, his eyes fixed on the mahogany wood. After a minute, he shifted in his seat, and cleared his throat. I watched as he placed his forearms on the table, resting his hand over the other. When he lifted his eyes to mine, he licked his lips.

"I researched about it plenty online, browsed through plenty of different styles for collars, and realized I would like to try it out.", he began in a clear tone, keeping his eyes locked with mine sternly. "I know I'm not really..kinky, but this seemed interesting. Although, I wouldn't want to wear the collar myself. I believe, if I'm not mistaken, the collar represents a meaning of..ownership. It supposedly gives off a feeling, for the one wearing it and also for their partner. A feeling of..", Francis lifted his hands and made a motion, his eyes dropping to the table again, "..excitement. Stability?" Once he placed his hands down again, and returned his eyes to me, he finished with, "I would like to try that with you."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. So, if I wore this collar, then I would..be Francis'? Well, in a different manner than just his husband. From what he's described, it doesn't seem too bad. I just wear a thing around my neck, and that's it. In fact, imagining that feeling of being owned, labeled as property, sounded a bit thrilling, in a way. I looked down at my fingers in my lap, and wondered if I was _only _going to wear it. Probably not, knowing Francis.

"What do you think?", he asked in a nervous tone, shifting in his seat. I raised my eyes to his, and nodded. "I think I'd like to try it, too." The look on his face definitely showed his pleasure in my response. He clapped his hands together once, and said excitedly, "Great! We can choose a collar together!" I smiled, looking at him with adoring eyes. Then, I paused.

"And, um, I'm curious; do you want me to just simply wear it, or do you want..to do _something_ while I'm wearing it?", I asked, feeling my face flush a little bit. His smile eased into a light perk of his lips. He scooted in closer, and placed his hands on the table once more. He gave me that recognizable smirk and the same cheeky eyes.

"Ah, yes, well. Of course, I wanted to make love to you while you wear it.", he began, his lips widening to reveal his teeth. I shifted in my seat, and pulled down the hem of my sweater a bit, averting my eyes for a moment before returning my eyes to his.

"And I want you to wear it when you go out. Wherever you go. So everyone knows you belong to me, and they know not to touch you.", Francis continued, leaning a bit over with a mischievous grin. My ears heated up in embarrassment, and I licked my lips. After coughing and clearing my throat, I nodded again. "Alright."

Francis smiled at me, and sat back again. "Would you like to look at the collars online? Or go to a shop nearby?", he asked lightly. Without a moment passing, I knew I would never want to buy something like that face-to-face with a cashier. "Online, please."

* * *

So, after we moved to the couch in the living room, and Francis grabbed his laptop, we browsed through the websites Francis had found previously. We decided upon a red leather collar. The inside was softer, with a nice cotton fabric, to not cause bruising or marks, supposedly. (Although, I wouldn't have minded the proof of our experiments, nor the pain) It also had a black metal ring hanging from it. I don't know it's proper name, but Francis told me it's if we wanted to use a leash or something.

..The idea didn't sound unpleasing.

But, we just stuck to the collar for now. I liked how it looked. And imagining it around my neck, seemed like it would fit me better than the others. There were some that were zebra printed, or with jewels, and others with a sort of design. It seemed a bit extreme to me. And out of all of them, the red attracted me most. It just happened to be cheaper than the others.

"It should be here in a week or so.", Francis had told me, after we purchased it off some bondage website.

Waiting the week (and five days) wasn't so horrible. As every day went, we continued our routine, but during breakfast or dinner, we ended up talking about it. Each time we did, it brought this anxious and excited feeling into my stomach. And when the shipping box arrived at our front door's steps, Francis was as excited as I've ever seen him. Well, I don't think I've ever seen or witness him cheer and grab me into a hug before.

Instantly, dropping all of our concerns at the moment, he gathered the box and myself to the kitchen table. I was standing before the box, my hands resting lightly on the table, as Francis dug around for a pair of scissors in the kitchen. When he returned, he passed them to me.

After eyeing the scissors, and then Francis, I asked, "You want me to open it?" He nodded, "I would like to see you lift it out." I blushed a little at that. This was becoming kind of a big deal, but it was exciting, so I didn't mind. After hesitantly lifting my hands to hold the box, I began cutting the sealing tape.

Once I finished cutting away the restraints, I placed the scissors down and reached up to slowly pull the flaps of the cardboard box open. The box itself wasn't so large – it only held a collar. The collar was wrapped in bubble wrap. I glanced at Francis, seeing him stare, and then averted my eyes back down to the box's contents. I reached in and gently lifted it. It seemed a bit heavier than I expected.

Francis pushed the cardboard box away, and patted the top of the table. After sniffing and licking my lips, I placed the collar and the bubble wrap down. The vague color of red was visible through the bubble wrap, but not much else. I raised my eyes to my husband's, and saw him smiling at me. He motioned towards it, "Would you do the honors?"

I pressed my lips together, and then let out a deep exhale. My hands seemed to move slowly towards the tape that secured the bubble wrap. I gently peeled back the tape, and then the bubble wrap eased up on it's own. With my palm, I smoothed it out, and then did the same to the other side of the bubble wrap.

The striking red of the collar was hypnotizing. As in the picture provided online, it had that black hook circle, hanging down and resting against the red leather of the collar. But, what shocked me the most, was that there was, in fact, a matching red leash coiled around the collar. It included a _leash_?

"Ah, Francis, there's..a leash, too.", I mumbled, ripping my eyes from the set to Francis, my brow furrowed. He was staring at it, and then averted his gaze to me. "So it seems. It didn't say there was going to be a leash added. Oh, well, that's a good thing, I suppose." His tone was a bit blank, but I could hear the hint of pleasure in it. I pursed my lips, and looked back down at it.

I stroked the inside of the collar with my finger, the fabric soft and comforting. I don't think I'm regretting this decision. When I curled my fingers loosely around the bottom of it, and lifted it, I could hear Francis suck in a breath. The metal of the ring made a quiet clacking noise against the leather when I lifted it. After a moment of simple staring, from both of us, I turned it over, seeing how it buckles in the back. I swallowed heavily. It was..very sexy.

"It seems like the leather is new, and strong.", I observed. So, it wasn't just selling at a low price because it's cheap leather. It was just a great deal we happened to come across as amateurs.

I heard Francis' footsteps walk around the table, and looked up to see him moving to me. When he walked to my side, he raised a hand and placed it on the small of my back, and ran it upwards. "When would you like to put it on?", he asked quietly, a soft smile on his lips. Without hesitation I said, "Now."

Francis patted me on the back, and his smile widened. "Marvelous. Let's move to the bedroom."

Gardening can wait today.

As it always did, the staircase creaked below our feet as we ascended the steps, the collar held in my light grasp, the leash in my other hand. I followed Francis down the hallway, and stared at the back of his head as he gently pushed the door to our bedroom open. He walked through the door way swiftly, to the bed. He pushed all his clothing off from this morning (he always had difficulty choosing his outfit for the day, as if he was meeting someone of importance, and ended up leaving the other unwanted articles of clothing on the bed), before he patted the place for me to sit, apparently. He motioned me forward.

After sucking in a deep breath, I paced in, and approached him and the bed. After taking my seat, my face heating up, I remained silent with the leash and collar in my lap. Francis walked around, to stand in front of me, and placed his hands on his waist. He stared at me for a moment, and shook his head lightly. "No, let's move to the mirror so you can see yourself."

I immediately stood, and walked to Francis' body mirror he kept against the west wall. I could see the outfit I chose for today, and realized it could match the collar. Not color wise, but it would compliment the red nicely. And, looking at my face and my sandy blonde hair, my lips formed into a frown.

"Here, let me take the leash.", I heard Francis say, and then the leather leash was taken from my hand. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw him place it on the comforter of the bed, and then walk back to me, his face filled with excitement. I returned my eyes to the mirror, and saw him stand behind me, looking over my shoulder.

His fingers were suddenly at the nape of my neck, pushing the collar of my dress shirt out of the way. His fingers were warm, as always, and they sent a shiver through me as he ran them through the hair at the nape of my neck. I shifted from foot to foot, still lightly holding onto the collar. Francis was gazing at me – at the mirror, actually – as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"When you put on the collar, I can buckle it from the back.", he murmured, and then I felt him kiss the skin of my neck. After exhaling a shaky breath, I dropped my eyes to the collar in my hands, and began to unbuckle it in the back. The noise of metal against metal was unnerving. Francis breathing against my neck was kind of making me jumpy, too.

Being shy, I kept my eyes downcast as I raised the collar to my neck, my fingers feeling loose and distant, like I could drop it if I didn't focus on keeping them curled. When I brought the collar to my neck, I heard Francis' breath pause, and the hands on my shoulders grip lightly. Biting my lip, I closed it around, and felt the soft fabric meet my skin. A soft clink came from the ring when I situated the collar.

Keeping my eyes fixed anywhere else but my reflection, I noticed Francis' hands were still. I licked my lips, "Francis, buckle it." As if he was being knocked back into reality, his hands jumped up and took hold of the collar, and I let my hands fall again to my sides. I gripped the hem of my sweater as I felt Francis' fingers shake as he slowly buckled it, not too tight to choke me, though. My heart was racing, strangely. When I felt his fingers leave my neck, I paused. I felt them under my chin suddenly, lifting my head to look. Hesitantly, I lifted my eyes to my reflection.

The contrast of red against crème colored skin was alluring. As expected, my outfit brought the red out more. My lips seemed to dry easier, so I licked them, and gazed at my neck, and then my face. My hair provided no protection, so the collar was very visible.

"_Oh_, Arthur, you look..magnificent.", I heard Francis breathe, close to my ear. His hands returned to rest on my shoulders, but more inwards so he could feel the leather of the collar, his fingers brushing against it. I flickered my eyes to his face in the mirror, seeing his eyes bright, and his lips curved into a weak grin. His cheeks were tinted, too.

"You look stunning.", he murmured, and then whispered, "And extremely sexy. Thank you."

I became sour towards the arousal I felt.

* * *

That night was somewhat eventful. The leash came in use. Francis had used it to fasten me to the bed, by the collar. He seemed to grow erect easier, and more frequently, which meant more time being on my hands and knees. But, it wasn't particularly a bad thing. Sadly, in the morning, I was exhausted and my back and arms ached.

When I woke, to the soft ticking of the clock in our bedroom and the light coming in from the window, I noticed that Francis was missing. Sighing, I sat up – and cursed due to my back complaining – and pushed the covers away to stand. Upon glancing around the room, I realized he had tidied up a bit. Our clothing was gone – most likely in the wash – and the lamp was returned to it's original place on the nightstand. And the leash was curled up on the dresser by the door.

Reaching up to rub my neck, I felt the leather and heard the jingle of the metal upon contact. Oh, yes, this was going on for more than just one night of relentless copulation. Curious, I approached the mirror as yesterday, and looked at my reflection. As expected, the collar still circled my neck.

Glancing down, I decided to take a shower and get dressed.

Once I put on casual clothing, and changed the sheets of our bed, I left the room in search of my partner. He wasn't hard to find; he was where I expected him to be at this hour. He was occupied with cutting an apple, to add to my in-progress fruit parfait that he made for me every morning. He must have heard my entrance, seeing as he glanced my way and smiled widely.

"Morning.", he said in a bright tone, his hands growing still. I nodded and made a noise of greeting before walking up to him. Instantly, his eyes lowered from mine, to my neck. I couldn't help but crack a small smile. "My eyes are up here, love.", I said, amused.

He raised his gaze to mine, and chuckled. "I'm just admiring.", he replied as he returned to his work, looking away from me. I hummed and then leaned in to press a soft kiss to the side of his head, before patting his back. "Harmless, I'm sure.", I murmured, and then turned to open the cabinet, reaching in to pull out two plates and two glasses. Upon glancing back at him, I saw his lips curved into a cheeky smirk.

After I had set the table, and he finished our breakfast – my parfait was the last task, he had already cooked the French toast as well as the eggs – we sat down and began to eat, his eyes flickering to my neck almost too often. It was flattering, strangely.

Following our consumption of his marvelously prepared meal, we gathered the dishes and cleaned them together, standing side by side at the sink, talking casually with our hips touching. He seemed to be in a great mood, which made me feel a bit happier as well.

But soon enough afterwards, we ended up on our flower-patterned couch, kissing and touching. I was sitting between his legs, my own stretched out, on both sides of him. With our lips moving together, and his hands resting on my thighs, I couldn't help but feel hot in my clothes. I've always loved kissing, and it seemed to make my stomach twist with excitement each time.

After growing breathless, I pulled away and opened my eyes to look at him. He looked at me too, and I saw how his face was flushed, and he was breathing a little heavily as well. With a gentle touch, I ran my hands up his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his dress shirt. The sleeves were pushed up, revealing the hair on his forearms. Cocking my elbows back slowly as I ran my hands down his arms, I felt the hairs under my fingers, brushing against the skin of my fingers and palms.

He smiled at me, and leaned in to connect our lips again, but his mouth was more open, inviting. Letting my hands rest on his forearms, I opened my mouth and kissed him widely, shifting a bit. I made a noise of approval and somewhat of pleasure, urging him to slowly slip one of his hands inwards, to press against the front of my trousers. I had noticed I was a little hard by then.

When he began to rub his palm against the fabric strongly, I made a noise against his lips and shifted again, the friction and pressure nice. Once I felt his soft tongue slip past my open lips to gently run over mine, I inhaled sharply through my nose and moved closer, raising my hands to hold his face, feeling the bristle touch of his stubble.

I could feel his other hand leave my thigh, and travel up my chest to cup the side of my neck, touching the collar. His thumb was raised to gently touch the skin of my jawline. The sensations of his touches was a bit overwhelming, making my thoughts foggy and distant. I pulled my lips away, sucking in a breath. I could feel how my lips were wet with saliva.

When I lowered my hands from his face, he stopped pressing against the front of my jeans, but continued to caress the collar. I began to unbutton the first few buttons of his dress shirt casually, smiling at him. He blinked and instantly reached down to grab the hem of my sweater.

I laughed lightly and raised my arms for him to gently pull it up and over my head, the collar jingling as it lifted and fell down again, before our eyes met again. Wanting to feel his lips on my own once more, I pressed up against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, locking our lips again. He made a small surprised grunt, and loosely wrapped his arms around my bare lower back, pressing me closer to him.

If there were a way to get closer, I would like to do it that way, but with our chests and stomachs touching, and our lips kissing passionately, I don't think we could. After growing breathless, I broke the kiss again and said hurriedly, breathlessly, "Let's draw a bath."

Without any response from him, I stood hastily from the couch and grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. He stumbled but followed behind me quickly. "Arthur, should I get the lubricant?", he asked behind me, his tone anxious and excited. I took two steps at a time once we began to ascend the staircase.

"No.", was my answer, and then turned to our bedroom. After pushing in, I instantly turned to him, just as he walked in behind me. Without hesitation, I began quickly undoing the buttons to his shirt again, my eyes fixed on my fingers, willing them to go faster. But they were messy and kept trembling, so it took a moment to undo them correctly.

Francis was silent as he worked on my belt and the button to my jeans. I yanked his dress shirt off – making sure not to tear it in the process – after he finished with my jeans. My eyes fixed on his torso. I always seemed to grow fascinated with his body, so I reached my hands up to run them down his chest, feeling the hairs tickle my fingers. After curling my hands over his shoulders, I pulled him over to kiss him strongly.

But briefly, because I wanted him _out _of his trousers.

Once we were naked together and in our bathroom, I took a moment to turn on the hexagonal jet bath, the loud noise of the water hitting the porcelain breaking the quiet. But Francis already had his arms around my waist before I could turn to him, his lips kissing the exposed skin of my neck. I turned in his arms and raised my arms to slowly curl them around his neck, our lips already dancing.

This continued for a minute, my mind blank, before I remembered to turn the water off so it wouldn't run over the sides. Breaking the kiss and embrace, I turned off the water, which filled about two or three inches below the edge.

I glanced at Francis and grabbed his hand, and beckoned him to the bath. After he climbed in with a grateful sigh, and leaned against the back, I got in and sat between his legs. Instead of resting against his chest, I was facing him. With a smile, I looked at him, into his alluring blue irises.

He returned the smile, and snaked his hands around me to pull us together again.

"Isn't it a bit early for a bath?", he asked in a teasing tone, reaching a hand up to brush my bangs to the side with his fingers, water running down his forearm. "I suppose. It was all I could think up of to not get any sort of fabric or surface dirty.", I replied with, smiling widely, revealing my teeth.

He chuckled, "I like your quick thinking." My smile softened and then I sighed, "Sadly, the sheets to our bed was an exception to my 'quick thinking'." Francis hummed, and shrugged lightly, "I was a bit distracted to care." My smirk returned.

After shifting a bit between his legs, I ran my hand down his chest and abdomen. "Enough of the talking.", I murmured, and wrapped my fingers around his erection. He hummed again and leaned forward to softly peck my lips, his hands running down my back. I gave a few strong strokes, adding pressure around the head, how he liked it. He exhaled deeply, and moved to kiss at my jawline, and then down my neck, before I felt him kiss the collar.

"Hm, you're so sexy.", he breathed, and I smiled lightly, feeling his hands slide lower, to cup my backside in his hands. I gave a breathy laugh. "Whenever I see you, that's what runs through my head, love.", I whispered, and then gave his arousal one more sensual tug. He chuckled.

After a moment, I let his penis go and cleared my throat. "Sit on the edge, please.", I said clearly, and scooted back – the water making noise from the disturbance – to give him room. He nodded and I could see he was trying to restrain his grin as he lifted himself from the water, little streams of the liquid running down his limbs. I watched as he turned to sit on the side. Without missing a moment, I slid back to him, turning to face him.

Placing my hands on his knees, I raised my gaze to look him dead in the eyes, a teasing smirk spreading over my lips. He looked down at me with a flushed face, his eyes hazy and filled with both love and lust, his lips open to take in deep breaths. The steam from the hot bath was a bit suffocating.

I pulled his legs open, and slid my hands up his thighs, licking my lips at him. He did the same. I shifted closer, and realized it wouldn't work that well. "Here, sit on the very edge so I can get better room.", I instructed, squeezing his thighs lightly. He did as he was told, and scooted closer to me. Much better.

When I reached inwards to wrap my fingers around the base of his erection, I heard him suck in a breath. He opened his legs wider, and placed his hands on the side of the bath, to become steady.

Leaning in, I gave the head a strong lick with my tongue, already tasting pre-cum. Without hesitation, I took him in my mouth, and sucked gently, flattening my tongue over the tip for sensation. He began to pant. I felt a hand in my hair, beginning to stroke gently.

I didn't want to wait, so I pushed my head further between his legs, the underside of his penis hot on my tongue. It was very arousing, urging me to hum around him. He made a content noise and shifted a bit. I kept one hand on his thigh as I opened my lips wider and pressed more strongly, taking him deeper in my throat. When I felt the head press against the back of my throat, I moaned and ran my tongue against the underside.

He let out a gasp and a short groan too. I couldn't help myself to lower a hand back into the water and stroke my neglected arousal as I kept him in my mouth and throat. Pressing my fingers into the skin of his thigh, I retracted my head, keeping my lips secure around the shaft as I moved back, suckling gently. When I pulled away, I gasped for breath, my lips wet.

Shortly though I took him deeply in my throat again, and began to suck as I moved my head back and forth slowly. "Ah, yes, Arthur.", he said breathlessly, the hand in my hair moving to hold the back of my head. I moaned lightly around him, my hand speeding up on my arousal. I forced my head back between his legs, holding his erection deep inside my throat again. The hand cradling my head pressed a little, forcing my nose to meet short, trimmed hairs. I hummed and scooted closer in the tub, until I was against the side.

I was out of breath, so I had to pull back and inhale sharply, my eyes looking at his red prick, seeing how my spit was dripping from the head. It was really erotic, causing me to lick my bottom lip. I raised my eyes to his, continuing to pant, as I snaked my hand down from his thigh to stroke him strongly.

"Are you close?", I asked breathlessly, and he nodded instantly. Smiling lightly, I quickly pulled my hand away and opened my mouth again to return his arousal to my mouth, and then shortly down my throat again, until my nose met skin once more.

He moaned a bit louder, causing shivers to run down my spine. It was nice to hear a response from him, and it turned me on more. But I held back the urge to touch myself. I was too close already, and I wanted his hands to finish me.

I sucked harshly as I raised my arms to curl them around his waist, resting my hands on his lower back. I held him in place as I slowly retracted my head, flickering my eyes up to him, seeing his dilated eyes fixed on me. He was panting a lot, and his mouth was open.

"Mh, Arthur.", he whispered, "Thank you, that's good." When he slipped back into the water, to my side, I turned to face him. I was going to reach down to touch him, but he was already stroking himself swiftly, until he was gasping with his head thrown back, revealing his neck. I stared openly, amazed and mesmerized. My face heated up even more when I saw his ejaculation join the water.

His panting filled the room for a minute or two, until he caught his breath. He had slid closer to me, his arms wrapping lazily around my torso, pulling our bodies together again. I smiled at him, and gently connected our lips, raising my hands to caress his cheeks.

When we separated again, he spoke. "I never knew you wearing a simple collar could turn me on so easily.", he admitted, and then laughed lightly, his hands moving to touch the red leather. I blushed and nodded, "Well, I'm glad it does. I like it too." He smiled greatly at that.

After a moment, I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling my arousal ache for release. I sucked in a breath, "Can you sit against the back?" He nodded and moved around me before resting his back against the side. Smiling lightly, I turned and leaned against him, resting my back to his chest. Sighing deeply, I let my eyelids drift close. It felt nice.

His legs hugged my sides, his knees breaking through the surface. Instantly, as expected, I felt his hands move around my torso to rest over my flat stomach. The warm water felt nice, as did his touches, but the sensation I felt when his slender fingers curled around the shaft of my penis made me suck in a breath.

When I felt his lips kiss my head, I relaxed my tense shoulders, and focused entirely on the feeling of his fingers moving slowly and tenderly, letting my eyes remain close. The water began to stir lightly from the movement.

"Mh, Francis.", I murmured, and then gasped when he tightened his fingers around the head. He began to add a twist to his fingers. His grasp had tightened as well, added more pressure and friction. I could feel that familiar sensation tighten in my abdomen, but slowly. My breaths had become panting soon enough, and I couldn't stop shifting against Francis.

Francis had snaked his other hand down to cup my balls, and to stroke it with his thumb. I bit my lip and rested my head back against his shoulder. When he quickened his hand, I raised my knees, and arched my back a little.

With one more strong tug, his fingers tightening around the head to apply pressure to the glands, I panted loudly and moaned, gripping onto my thigh, unable to hold back my release. Slumping back against Francis, I tried to catch my air as he stroked me a few more times slowly, easing the rest out.

When he withdrew his hands, I inhaled deeply and scooted away, before turning to face him. Without hesitation, I leaned over and placed my hands on his cheeks, holding his face as I pressed our lips together again. His arms had wound around my waist, as they always do.

* * *

Two days later, Francis had notified me that he was in need of acquiring more cooking ingredients. Typically, I was the one to do the grocery shopping. The deal was, he were to cook and I was to shop. This was originally okay with me, seeing as I enjoyed to. But, it was a different matter if I had to wear a collar in public.

When I asked if he expected me to wear it, he told me I had agreed to wearing it for how long he wished, which meant not taking it off without his permission. So, yes, he did expect me to.

Standing at the door, though, with my coat on and a list in my hands, I hesitated. He was drying his hands off on the dish rag, leaning against the wall of the kitchen, looking at me with a small smile. I pursed my lips at him in a considering way, and then let out a loud exhale.

"Are you sure you can't come with me this time?", I asked, hoping he would change his mind. He only shook his head with his smile more pronounced. "_Non_, I want you to. The task may be finished sooner without you having to wait for me anyways. I'll be a bother."

I frowned. No, he wouldn't. He would probably give me confidence if he were to be by my side. But, obviously, he was playing some sort of dumb game. He told me it had to do with ownership and embarrassment, so I guess this was apart of the deal.

After exhaling again, I nodded. "Fine, I'll be back soon.", I ground out before turning and yanking the door open. I heard him call "Be home before dinner, will you?" before I slammed the door shut behind me.

During the ride to the grocery store, I attempted to hide the collar somehow. The..flap things to my coat always fell back into place, so they were useless. And, that was basically all I could attempt to do to hide it. But, I mean, other drivers or pedestrians wouldn't care, right? Maybe people would think it was a piece of jewelry or something. Or..some people could know what it meant..

That would be worst case scenario.

Sighing deeply, I pulled into a parking space of the large parking lot, before turning the car off and unbuckling my seat belt. Yanking my keys from the ignition, I pushed the door open and stood, before pressing down on the lock and shutting it behind me. I flickered my eyes around the lot, spotting quite a few people walking to and from the store. Well, what was to expect in the middle of the day, during a Saturday.

Grinding my teeth, I began pacing swiftly to the entrance, keeping my eyes fixed in front of me. I could _feel _the stares on me. When my palms began to sweat, I wiped them off on my coat, and glanced around. But, no one was even looking my way. Letting out a deep exhale, I attempted to calm myself. I was getting worked up over nothing.

After grabbing a cart, I quickly wheeled it into the store, before I sought the mediocre privacy of the isles.

Upon entering, I noticed pairs of eyes on me. But, they were brief. They had their own worries, so obviously they wouldn't care. The red probably just caught their eye for a moment. Blushing lightly, I pushed into the isle for canned vegetables and fruits, as well as soups. Nothing in here was needed, so I quickened my pace.

Once I fished the list out of my pocket, I scanned the cursive words. Milk, eggs, toast, butter, jam, sugar, flour, yadda yadda yadda. Simple enough.

The dairy section was a bit far – across the rows of isles. Gripping the handle of the cart, I made my way out of the isle I was currently in. I couldn't help but glance around nervously, my heart jumping when I saw multiple people looking at me. Most were adults.

I ducked my face down, hoping no one would recognize me. When I strolled through the isles to the back wall, I came to the long shelf of yogurts, butters, and then the milk. Approaching the butter, I came to a stop. When I scanned over the butters, I grabbed a small package and placed it in the cart. I don't care whether it was the brand Francis preferred or not, I didn't want to spend any time here more than I had to.

Continuing to the milk, I instantly reached over to grab two red categorized ones, which were whole milk. After setting them in the cart, I wheeled my cart around and pushed towards the shelves that held the breads and jams and different types of peanut butters. When I parked myself and began to look at the different types of jams, I paused.

I actually cared for what jam Francis applied to my toast, so I took the time to read the labels – to see how much sugar it held – and consider the flavours. A woman had passed me, but not without bumping my shoulder. Glancing up, I saw her turn to me and apologize initially.

With a shake of my head, I smiled and excused her apology. When I expected her to leave and return to her own business, she continued to stand there, clutching at the basket that was supported by her forearm, whilst staring at my neck.

Blinking, I noticed her mouth was agape in surprise and awe, her eyes flickering to mine. They were bright, and I realized she knew. Cursing mentally, I couldn't help but stutter angrily, "W..What are you staring at?", as my hand flew up to cover the front of the collar, shielding the dangling metal ring. Her expression wiped off her face and she apologized before turning and walking swiftly out of the isle.

I stood there with my hand over the collar. That was strange. Dropping my hand, I turned to the jams, and just snatched a blackberry one, before adding it angrily to the other ingredients. That was really embarrassing.

After I had chosen two breads from the same isle, I made my way to the isle that had the sugar and flour. That went without problem, so now to the eggs.

There was a man at the eggs that had eyed me, and there was an elderly woman that scowled at me at the vegetables. When I basically threw the apples into the plastic bag, and messily sealed it, I hurried to the self check-out. There was a line.

I had too little of groceries to take a cashier, so I just had to wait. I pushed the cart to the line while glaring, willing the people to scan faster.

I know that some people would find this exhilarating and arousing, but really, it was just embarrassing. I could run into someone I know here, which would – no, _that _would be the worst case scenario.

"Damnit, Francis.", I hissed under my breath, tightening my grip on the handle of my cart. I stood there in plain sight for a good five minutes, before there was an open spot for me. I all but charged to it, and scanning the cursed groceries as quick as I cared to go. But, I almost dropped the eggs, and I may have bruised the apples. The green onions were a bit bent now, too.

After scanning the last milk, I quickly paid and placed the bags in the cart, before I finally shoved my way out of the check out and through the entrance. After making my way to my car, I was gentler when I transported the bags from the cart to the back seat. I dealt with the cart, and then quickly returned to my car and got in, before starting it and backing out. Free at last.

* * *

I could feel the skin on my neck under the collar began to grow sweaty. It was really irritating, and the leather rubbed against my skin, too. Scowling as I continued down the long row of trees, in the direction of our Victorian house. During the ride, I had calmed down a bit and realized it wasn't a big deal. Those people won't ever see me again, so it's not a problem.

But I still regret not insisting Francis to come with me. Oh well.

The trees whirred by endlessly, becoming mesmerizing. I must have driven down this long dirt pathway a million times, but each time the nature and secrecy of our property always made me feel a bit smug and fascinated.

When I could spot the exterior of our house, I let out a big exhale. I slowed down upon approaching the driveway. Hearing the gravel crunching beneath my tires, I took my place before the house, before reaching up to turn off the vehicle. After undoing my seatbelt, I pushed open the door and stepped out, my keys clenched in my hand. Once I hit the unlock button for all the doors, I reached out to pull the back door open.

There weren't many bags to carry; about five. It wasn't that difficult to lock up the car with them dangling from my arms, but it was a chore to unlock the front door of the house. When I pushed the door open, I glanced in, seeing Francis sitting on our flower-patterned couch. Smiling lightly, I walked in, before kicking my shoes off. Once I shut the door with my back, I cleared my throat as I walked into the kitchen. "I'm back.", I called lightly. I heard a hum from the living room.

"Welcome back, _amour_.", he replied, his tone a bit distracted. "Can you help me with the groceries?", I asked, placing the bags on the counter. I blushed a little at the pet name. He occasionally calls me 'amour' or 'dear' or 'sweetheart', but each time it makes my heart stir.

I heard the strain of the couch, and then soft footsteps in my direction. Francis soon walked into the kitchen. I noticed he had a book in his hand, his finger between the pages to keep his place. Raising my eyes to his, I smiled. He returned it tiredly, walking up to me before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. Pressing back lightly, I hummed when he pulled away. "How was the shopping?", he asked as he placed his book down, before he began taking out the milk cartons.

I coughed and nodded to myself as I pulled out the bag of apples, "It was...", I began, "uhm, embarrassing." After a moment of silence – save for the opening of the fridge door and Francis placing the milk on the shelf – I glanced at him. He was looking at me with a small smile. "Oh, really?"

"Don't get too excited..", I grumbled as I pushed past him to the fridge. "No, no, that's good. I mean, that's..", he hesitated as I placed the apples in the fruit drawer, "what I was aiming for, really." I paused with my hand on the fridge's handle.

Looking at him over my shoulder, I slit my eyes at him. "Oh, okay, I _see_.", I replied with a sour tone. I take it back – I have good reason to be upset. He grinned sheepishly, "Aha, _non_, dear-"

"No, I understand. It sure is thrilling to know I was humiliated in public. It's fine.", I said, not looking at him as I took out the eggs from the bag. He decided to take the physical affection route, and slid his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, Arthur, it was just innocent..experimenting. With our current situation, yes?"

Grinding my teeth, I snaked myself out of his hold. "Yeah, yeah.", I mumbled, before I yanked the fridge open and placed the eggs on the shelf in the door. I heard him exhale deeply. Glancing at him, I pressed my lips together, and decided I was being a bit unfair.

After placing my hand on his lower back, I bit my lip. "I do understand. I just wish you had come with me.", I admitted, keeping my eyes fixed on the flour packet that sat inside a bag. A moment passed of silence, before I flickered my eyes to his face. When I noticed his sincere, soft smile, I pursed my lips, and then gave in and returned it lightly.

I was taken off-guard when he suddenly pulled me against himself with such possessiveness (the collar jingling noisily), and then kissed me strongly, that my mind went blank and my heart jumped. "Mh", I made a weak noise of protest, but my arms had betrayed me and slid around his shoulders, before curling around his neck. My lips had somehow responded on their own, now kissing him back lovingly.

We kissed for a good minute or two, until he broke away with a deep inhale. I opened my eyes lazily, seeing firstly how his lips were wet from my own, and his face was a little tinted. How cute. Smiling lightly at him, I moved my arms down to rest my hands on his chest. His arms were still secure around my waist, holding me close.

"I just want you to know I love you, and I very much enjoy being here with you.", he whispered, and then smiled at me, before leaning over to press a gentle peck to my lips. I responded slowly to the short kiss, and then cleared my throat noisily. "I, I know, and..", I began, "and I love you too, dearly. That's why I married you."

His lips curved into a lovely smile, and then he let me go. Flustered, I harshly smoothed out my shirt with my shaky hands. After a moment of silence of me just staring at the floor, trying to regain my composure, I cleared my throat again.

"After we..put the, uh, groceries away," I spoke, raising my eyes to him, "we can go to our bed..?" It formed into an offering question. He blinked a few times, before he laughed lightly, and reached out to take hold of one of my hands. "_Oui_, that would be marvelous."

The foods that required the fridge were put away first (messily). But the flour and salt, and the jam were abandoned on the counter carelessly.

* * *

**_A/N: _**So, I had fun browsing through a few collars online, and when I came across a red one, I imagined how it would look on Arthur, and voilà. If you'd like to see the collar itself, send me a private message, and I'll link it to you.

And, first attempt at first person POV. \o/


End file.
